Mimato History
by ale'm.tachikawa
Summary: MIMATO! como el titulo dice. principio Sorato & Taimi. Mimi quiere a Matt, este esta con Sora, pero no la ama, Tai quiere a mimi& a sora.. ¿que pasara?
1. Chapter 2

Hola mis lectores, espero & todos estén muy bien ya que aquí les traigo otro mimato creado por mí (: adoro esta pareja… prácticamente la historia es sorato, Taimi, Takari & luego se formaran Mimato, Taiora & Takari, espero & la disfruten & se tomen 5 minutos de su tiempo para leer esta historia.  
>Nada tiene fines de lucro &amp; ni digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen…<p>

Capitulo1.- Empezando a sentir

Esta historia empieza en la secundaria de Odaiba donde estudian: Taichí "Tai "Yagami, Sora Takenouchi, Koushiro "Izzy" Izzumi, Yamato "matt" Ishida, Takeru "Tk" Takaishi, Hikari "kari" Yagami, Joe Kido & Mimi Tachikawa.  
>Mimi está en el salón de Matt, Sora y Tai, Izzy está un grado abajo donde Mimi debería estar, Tk &amp; Kari están dos años abajo que Matt &amp; ellos están juntos en el salón junto con Davis, Joe está en la preparatoria &amp; a veces va a visitar a Mimi.<p>

En el parque de la secundaria:

¡Hola Matt! –Dijo Sora abrazándose del brazo de su ahora novio -¿Qué te parece si vamos juntos por la tarde por un helado?

Oh lo lamento Sora pero tengo ensayo con mi banda, hoy tenemos planeado en…–Dijo Yamato siendo interrumpido por Sora.

Ah sí, está bien –Dijo Sora desanimada –le diré a Mimi que me acompañe

¿A Mimi?–dijo Yamato en tono burlón.

Si a ella, no entiendo ¿Por qué no se soportan?, después de todo somos todos amigos ¿no? –

Está bien invítala, pero igual no la soporto, es tan aniñada & es muy caprichosa, quiere que todo gire en torno a ella –dijo Yamato algo enfadado.

Bueno… no importa adiós lindo, te amo –dijo Sora depositando un beso en la mejilla de Matt.

Adiós, nos vemos luego –dijo Yamato seco, como normalmente es.

Al terminar la clase antes del receso Mimi estaba a punto de salir cuando llega una pelirroja con ella muy emocionada.

¡Hey Meems! ¿Vamos a tomar un helado después de clases? –dijo sora poniendo una cara de súplica a Mimi, la cual no causó efecto alguno en ella ya que Mimi es experta haciendo eso.

Oh Sora lo lamento pero iré a casa de Tai para ver algo de la escuela –dijo Mimi nerviosa.

Mimi a mi no me engañas se que vas por… Tai –atinó a decir Sora, ya que hace algunos meses Mimi le había dicho que Tai se le hacía muy lindo.

Pues…la verdad… es que –dijo Mimi, se le habían acabado las excusas.

¿O me equivoco? –dijo sora mirando pícaramente a Mimi, & golpeando suavemente el brazo de esta con su codo.

Solo me invitó a comer Sora –alcanzó a decir Mimi algo sonrojada.

Huy, comida con tus suegros –dijo pícaramente Sora.

Mimi le iba a responder cuando Takeru se le adelanto.

Hola hermanita ¿cómo estás? No te eh visto todo el día –dijo Takeru muy feliz.

Hola hermanito bien gracias, yo sé es que no eh podido salir al baño el maestro e regañó –dijo Mimi apenada.

¿Hermanitos? Jaja –bufó sora

Si la quiero como si así fuera –dijo Tk tratando de que Sora se molestara, desde que se hiso novia de su hermano, ambos se hacen la vida imposible.

Bueno los dejo, tengo que ir con la profe, Jaja chao –dijo Sora con evidente molestia.

¡Rara! –susurró Tk

Mimi rió ante el comentario –Tk, ¿Por qué no te cae bien Sora?

Desde que anda con mi hermano, no la tolero… ¡Hola KARI! –dijo con un cambio muy drástico.

Una castaña de pelo corto se acercó a saludar.

Hola Mimi… hola Tk –dijo kari sonrojada al notar que Tk no quitaba la vista de ella.

Hola Kari –fue lo único que dijo Takeru estaba a mas rojo no poder.

Hola Kari, oigan necesito un agua hace demasiado calor… iré por una Tk, Kari ¿Quieren una? –dijo mirando a Tk como diciendo ¡APROVECHA!

Yo sí quiero una por favor, nosotros nos sentaremos en aquella banca –dijo señalando con su mano derecha una.

Está bien, Tk ¿tú? –dijo Mimi.

No, no Kari & yo nos sentaremos es todo lo que necesito. Eres súper Mimi –dijo esto último Tk en susurros.

Losé –dijo Mimi dándole un agua a Kari.

Hey Mimi, Tai quiere hablar contigo y… dice que es urgente -dijo Kari señalando hacia donde estaba su hermano.

Lo iré a ver, adiós –se despidió Mimi.

Tai al percatarse de que Mimi caminaba en dirección hacia él, corrió hacia donde estaba la castaña que al verlo correr se detuvo.

¡Oh Hola! Mimi ¿Cómo has estado? –dijo Tai con notable cansancio en su voz.

Bien gracias ¿& tu?...oye ¿querías hablar conmigo? –Soltó de una vez Mimi.

Si, necesito una confirmación por tu parte –dijo Tai algo rojo, sujetando la mano de la castaña.

Ah, este… & ¿Qué es? –dijo Mimi sonrojada.

Mimi quiero que me acompañes a un parque de diversiones, Kari irá con Daisuke & yo quería que…-dijo Tai pero Mimi no lo dejó continuar porque lo interrumpió.

¡Qué! ¿Kari irá con Daisuke? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué le sucede? –dijo Mimi muy enfadada.

Tranquila Mimi, cálmate quieres, Kari irá con Davis porque yo no quiero que vaya con Tk –Tai lo soltó como si de dar la hora se tratase.

¿Por qué Tai? Es mi hermanito ¿Qué te hiso? –dijo Mimi aún muy enojada

Es que si va con Tk, Tk llevará a Matt & Matt a su noviecita Sora y Sora seguramente llevará a Mel, que seguramente llevará a Miyako ya ves que son muy amigas ahora y… -Lo vuelve a interrumpir la castaña-

Pero eso que, pensé que tu & Yamato eran amigos…& yo me llevo bien con todas –dijo Mimi inocentemente.

A Tai le encantaba cuando Mimi se ponía así, le encantaba verla eso era todo lo que necesitaba decirse a sí mismo "Mimi Tachikawa me encanta".

No, si lo somos pero… -dijo Tai acercándose lentamente a la castaña -quiero estar solamente contigo –puso una mano en la cara de la castaña levantando el rostro de esta para intentar besarla.

Tai –dijo Mimi anonada, ella quería besarlo.

Se acercaban más sus cuerpos estaban juntos, él la tomaba de la cara & de la cintura & ella le acariciaba el pecho se veían como una pareja de novios, al querer rosar sus labios con los de ella una vocecita dulce & molesta interrumpió la dulce escena

Hm ¿interrumpo? –se escuchó a un molestó Izzy.

Ambos se separaron muy apenados…

No Izzy ¿Qué paso? –dijo Mimi sonrojada, Tal vez demasiado.

Taichi realmente estaba enojado -¬¬ Gracias Idiota –dijo esto susurrando.

¿Qué Tai? & Mimi ocupo hablarte solo tú y yo ¿sí? –

Nada Izzy Mimi te espero hoy en mi casa –dijo Tai depositando un beso en la mejilla de Mimi.

Voy en un momento Izzy –dijo Mimi -¿me harías el favor de llevarme tú?

Claro Mimi –dijo un Taichi muy rojo.

Caminando Izzy & Mimi…

Izzy háblame de lo que querías –Mimi estaba enfadada por lo ocurrido.

Pues Joe & yo te invitamos a desayunar el Domingo va a ir Yolei así que tu también acompáñanos por favor

Claro que si Izzy –dijo Mimi dulcemente –adiós tengo que irme, pero no te preocupes ahí estaré.

Mimi estaba impresionada, ¿solo por eso Izzy interrumpió su momento? Esto estaba raro.

Hey Meems ¿cómo te va? –dijo Joe entrando a la secundaria, casualmente ella iba hacia allá.

Bien Joe Jaja -

Mimi & Joe hablaron cómo ya era de costumbre, él siempre se encontraba a Mimi en la entrada & la ayudaba en sus clases, o simplemente hablaban de cosas.

Terminando las clases, Tai llevó a Mimi a su casa, Kari no estaba había salido con sus amigas desde la salida & la mamá & el papá de Tai salieron después de comer a una reunión dejando solos a Mimi & a Tai que ahora se encontraban en el piso haciendo su tarea.

Tai, entonces peso no es igual a masa & velocidad & tiempo son… -la castaña iba a proseguir de no ser porque vio al castaño dormido en la mesa.

Tai despierta no estamos para que te duermas…Tai…Tai ya levántate… ¡Taichi Yagami! –Gritó haciendo que el aludido se levantara de un susto.

¿Qué paso? –pregunto este adormilado & restregándose los ojos.

Pasó que te quedaste dormido Tai, ¿Tanto te aburro? –pregunto la chica preocupándose.

No, Mimi tu no me aburres, me aburre Español –bufó Tai.

Si Tai, comprendo pero estamos en física –dijo Mimi riendo del comentario de Tai.

Tai sonrió al ver que había logrado que la chica riera –Me encantas –dijo Tai acercándose a ella –Mimi la verdad es que me gustas & mucho.

Taichi, tu también me gustas –dijo Mimi sonrojada, Tai sonrió ampliamente al escucharla decir eso, Tai se fue acercando más a Mimi, acarició su mejilla & depositó un suave beso en los labios de la chica, ahora sin interrupciones, sin nadie que los viera, solo ellos dos & nadie más.

Tai se separó de la chica & sonrió para sí mismo, Mimi lo miró de reojo & se mordió el labio inferior, se acercó a Taichi & recostó su cabeza en el hombro de este, Tai la abrazó por la cintura & la recostó en el piso, él se acostó justo al lado de ella, Tai puso su mano en la cara de Mimi & la acercó a la de él (aún en el piso), le dio otro suave beso en los labios & ella lo correspondió más pasional, cortó el beso, el se reincorporo dejando a Mimi sorprendida, se levantó & le ofreció la manó a Mimi, la levantó & caminaron hasta llegar a una puerta…el cuarto de Taichi, entraron & Tai recostó a Mimi en su cama & él se puso arriba de ella, el comenzó a besarla pasionalmente & ella correspondía de igual manera… se besaban como nunca antes varias veces, al ser separados por la falta de aire Tai se acostó al lado de Mimi & la pegó a su cuerpo, Mimi acariciaba los cabellos alborotados de Tai, & Tai acariciaba la cara de Mimi, cuando por fin Mimi Rompió el silencio.

Tai, te quiero –dijo sinceramente Mimi & se recostó en el pecho de Tai, este sonrió ante el comentario & le besó la cabeza. Se quedaron dormidos.

Después de unas cuantas horas la señora Yagami llegó a casa, entró a la habitación del chico & vio la escena, se enterneció & soltó un aww haciendo que el chico despertara.

Mamá, ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto Tai confundido.

Cielo, la reunión ya acabó no quise despertarte, son tan lindos –sonrió para ella misma –Tai mi bebé, estás enamorado.

Así es mamá, Mimi me importa demasiado es un ángel… la amo –dijo Tai acariciándole los cabellos chocolates a Mimi.

Los dejó amorcito –dijo esto la señora Yagami cerrando la puerta tras de sí –crece tan rápido.

Tai besó a Mimi en los labios haciendo que esta despertase & al encontrar a Tai en frente de ella sonrió, se acercó & le depositó otro beso en los labios.

¡Hola! ¿Qué les pareció el capi? Espero que les haya gustado, muy bien puntos importantes en el capi…mmm Kari irá con Daisuke porque les tengo preparada una sorpresa, al igual que a Mimi & Tai :3 luego Sora & Yamato son novios D: lose, lose no durará no se preocupen Wuajaja luego Mimi & Tai NO son novios aclarando & no lo van a Ser… serán algo así como amigos con derecho. Jajaja Tk & Sora no se soportan & se harán la vida imposible ¡literalmente!  
>Bueno creo que eso es todo por hoy… espero que les haya gustado el capi… manden reviews &amp; comenten TODO lo que necesiten Los quiero ¡MUCHOTE! Besos XOXOXO<p>

att. Ale'm. Tachikawa


	2. capitulo 2

¡Hola lectores míos & de mi alma! ¿Cómo han estado? Espero y muy bien, les traigo el capítulo 2 de Mimato history…lamento mucho traerlo hasta ahorita pero me eh estado concentrando mucho en la escuela, vamos a presentar muy pronto así que no me ha dado mucho tiempo, sin mencionar que además la inspiración estuvo muy corta las últimas semanas, tengo un proyecto en mente y ese también ha sido motivo de distracción. Además de que tengo que actualizar mi otro fic ¿Qué pasó en el verano? Que por cierto va muy bien (lo recomiendo xD) Otro fic del que me enamoré es el de Caminos Cruzados De **Martha-digilove**… realmente te atrae mucho lo sugiero demasiado y el del secreto del digimundo (misma autora) también está muy atractivo. Continuando con el tema de mi fic, bueno pues este capi está especialmente hecho para **Martha-digilove **que me ha apoyado siempre ¡Gracias Marta! Aquí les va….

Ahora el reloj en su pared marcaba las 6:30 de la mañana, después de todo lo que pasó ayer se sentía realizado de al fin besar a esa chica que lo traía soltando baba, al fin se le cumplió darle ese beso que desde tiempo tenia deseos de probar, de probar esos labios rosas y delicados de la chica… definitivamente era un sueño que tenía pensado volver a alcanzar.

El chico se levantó de la cama y fue directo al baño, se duchó y se colocó su uniforme, se lavó los dientes y se encaminó a tomar su esperado y delicioso desayuno.

Buenos días Taichi –saludó con una alegre sonrisa su madre Susumu

Hola mamá –Saludó el chico

Taichi, ¿hermano… qué haces despierto? –dijo Hikari sorprendida de ver que su hermano estaba sentado en la mesa desayunando y es que generalmente Taichi nunca alcanzaba a desayunar en la mesa siempre salía tarde y comía en el camino. –que milagro… ¡HAY NO, MORIREMOS! ¡EL SEÑOR TAICHI YAGAMI SE AH LEVANTADO TEMPRANO! ¡APOCALIPSIS!

Muy Graciosa Hikari –dijo el moreno con sarcasmo tomando su mochila preparándose para salir del edificio.

Se encontraban en el baño dos chicas arreglándose… (Bueno más bien una a la otra)

Hay Mimi, en serio que sales con cada sorpresa –le decía una peli roja agarrando el cabello de una castaña ojos miel.

Sora… en vez de estar renegando ayúdame –decía la castaña sujetándose sus castaños cabellos

Bueno, pero aún no me cabe en la cabeza… ¿cómo fue que te enredaste tanto el cabello con un listón? –decía la chica estirando el listón con mucha fuerza provocando que la castaña soltara un grito.

¡AUCH! Más despacio ¿quieres? –se quejaba

Lo lamento…. Ya está –dijo sacando el listón rosado del enredado pelo de su amiga –valió la pena

Si… Gracias por ayudarme Sora –

Sí, no hay problema –buscó algo en su bolsa sacando un cepillo, peine y varias ligas –ten péinate y nos vemos en 15 Okey

Si adiós… Sora…Gracias –

Si, tranquila ya te había dicho que con un solo gracias me bastaba –

Si… lose pero es solo que haces tanto por mí… y… yo… me siento tan inútil –se comenzaron a nublar sus ojos mieles.

Oh no llores Mimi… tranquila que tú has hecho Demasiado por mi… por ti…Matt y yo somos novios y con eso me basta… además me das muchos consejos –

Ah… si lo de Matt –recordó la castaña con tristeza y bajó la cabeza.

**FLASHBACK **

Sora anímate… verás que si te corresponde –le decía una castaña a su amiga

Es solo que…estoy nerviosa por… por él porque quizás no sea yo –ahora estaba triste la peli roja

Vamos anímate… ya verás que todo sale bien –

De acuerdo –

(1 semana después)  
>Entonces…dime –decía una castaña sonriente<p>

¿Para qué quieres saber? No es importante –decía un rubio

Claro que importa… anda confiesa ¿te gusta Sora? –preguntaba ansiosa la chiquilla

Pero…le contarás –replicaba el rubio

Te prometo que no… espera entonces ese es un… ¡ES UN SI! –comenzaba a saltar por todo el lugar

Mimi… por favor para –ahora estaba rojo

Lo sabía…sabía que estabas enamorado de Sora –ahora sonreía triunfal pues había descubierto a su amigo, bueno eso creía ella.

El rubio apuesto se paró en frente de ella, la chica seguía en su triunfal descubrimiento cuando el chico la tomó de la cintura y la apegó a su cuerpo, Mimi se sorprendió ante la acción pero no hiso nada para detenerlo, el chico la tomó por la cara y besó suavemente sus labios Mimi no tardó en corresponderle.

Al finalizar el beso Mimi no lo podía creer…

¿Qué hiciste? –decía la chica rosando con la mano sus labios que segundos antes habían sido posesionados por un beso.

Lo que siento –dijo cabizbajo el chico

Pero…tú estabas enamorado de… -atinó a decir la chica, que apenas le quedaba aliento.

No…realmente eras tú…siempre has sido y serás tú –habló por fin el chico

Pero…Sora no le puedo hacer esto –

Lose…es por eso que estaré con ella –ahora estaba decidido

No juegues con ella… no finjas sentir algo que realmente no sientes –la castaña estaba enfurecida

No lo haré… no podría jugar con ella, siempre le eh tenido mucho cariño no podría lastimarla –soltó

Entonces no lo hagas…la dañarás más –

Sé lo que hago, Mimi quiero muchísimo a Sora… y yo –se ve interrumpido por la castaña

Pero no…la amas… –

Como a ti nunca a nadie…pero esto lo hago porque necesito –lo vuelve a interrumpir

¡DEJA DE PENSAR EN TI! Yamato piensa en ella y en sus sentimientos…que insensible eres –la vista se le nublaba y las piernas le flaqueaban la voz se entrecortaba y estaba a punto de tirarse a llorar.

Déjame terminar… -la chica calló de inmediato –esto no lo hago por mí… Sora me confesó todo y ahora estamos juntos

p…pero no puede ser –ahora no aguantó más y se tiró a llorar -¿Cómo pudiste besarme? ERES…eres un infiel estás ¡LOCO!

¿A quién le dices loco? MIMADA –

¿MIMADA? Eres un insensible –

Y tú UNA INMADURA –

¡BASTA! No puedo seguir hablando contigo LOCO INSENSIBLE MANIÁTICO Y MANIPULADOR –

¿MANIPULADOR? DIOS CHIQUILLA deja de decir TANTAS ESTUPIDECES –

¿ESTUPIDECES? –

ASÍ ES…niñita –

NO ME DIGAS ASÍ –

¡YA LO HICE! –

Y así siguieron un buen rato, desde entonces Mimi y Yamato se ODIAN.

**FIN FLASHBACK **

Mimi me tengo que ir, nos vemos luego adiós –la peli roja le da un beso en la mejilla y corre a toda velocidad fuera del baño.

Oh Sora…si tan sólo supieras –

¡Hola Sora! ¿Dónde se encuentra Mimi? –preguntaba una castaña de ojos chocolate junto a su rubio amigo Takeru.

Oh Hola Kari, hola Tk…pues digamos que está en el baño –

¿Problemas con el pelo? –dijo la castaña conociendo a su amiga

Si, Justo eso –le contestó la peli roja

Pero… ¿no se supone que Mimi tiene el cabello más lindo? –Dijo el Rubio, Sora y Kari lo miran asesinamente –bueno eso dicen…

Pues yo que sé –contestó Sora.

Ahora… ¿qué le pasó? –preguntó la castaña

Su listón rosa se enredó… otra vez –Esto último lo dijeron al unísono ambas chicas haciendo que Takeru se asustara un poco

Vaya… ¿Tan seguido le pasa? Hay Mimi… mi hermanita que risa…-dijo imaginándola - y ¿no la ayudaste? –ahora miraba a Sora Asesinamente… si era cierto que ellos dos no se soportaban pero Tk había quedado con Mimi de que cuando Kari estuviera presente haría todo lo posible por que no se notara.

Pues… sí pero no –

¿Ah? –Preguntó la chica confundida – ¿sí o no?

Ambas –dijo cabizbaja la peli roja

Takeru sólo guardó silencio, estaba esperando a que Sora soltara todo para después irle con el chisme a Yamato, realmente no aguantaba el día en que por fin SE SEPARARAN, él sabía que Yama amaba a Mimi y no a Sora…

A qué te refieres, se supone que siempre ayudas a Mimi –dijo algo desconcertada -¿Qué pasó ahora?

Nada Kari, solo no pude Ok hice la mitad del trabajo…debe aprender a hacerlo por ella misma –la peli roja se veía molesta, así que sin más salió de inmediato del lugar.

Y ahora ¿qué le pasa? –preguntó la chica

No…no lo sé Kari, nos vemos luego –dijo comenzando a caminar lejos dejando a Hikari muy pensativa. Algo realmente estaba pasando ¿desde cuándo Sora y Tk actúan así? Esto es raro.

Saliendo del baño de mujeres salía Mimi como Siempre (casi siempre) Radiante ahora tenía el pelo Muy arreglado nada que ver a como lo tenía antes de entrar al baño, ahora tenía sus bucles sujetos por un lindo listón rosa…el mismo con el que se enredó y es que siempre pasa eso se le enreda pero al final siempre se las arregla de una manera u otra.

¡Hey! –

Mimi al escuchar el gritó volteó instantáneamente hacia el lado en que se escuchó para su sorpresa estaba ahí parado Yamato Ishida.

Mimi –la llamó el rubio

Si… ¿qué necesitas? –estaba hablando con sarcasmo claro.

De ti, no mucho –

Valla sorpresa, entonces ¿qué haces aquí? –

Es que acaso… ¿te molesta mi presencia? –se acercaba a ella, mientras ella retrocedía cada vez que el daba un paso hacia adelante.

¿Realmente quieres que conteste? –

Dejémonos de juegos…Necesito un favor –

Ah si mi señor sobre todo porque soy tu sirvienta "amo" –ahora el sarcasmo le salía por todos lados.

Déjate de juegos… esto va enserio –

Para ser un favor no lo has pedido de la buena manera –

¬¬' ¿Por favor? –Lo dice en tono suplicante -¿así?

Muy bien… sí ¿qué necesitas? –

Pues verás tengo una tarea de Química y pensé que como te va muy bien en la materia quizás tú me podrías… -

¿Ayudar? –

Decir –corrigió el muchacho

¿Decir? ¿Decir qué? –

El laboratorio tu sabes y los esquemas y las páginas –confesó apenado.

¬¬' claro que ¡no! –dijo enfadada

Mimi, por favor reprobaré la materia si no hago lo que me falta –

Pero yo no soy tu tutora y mucho menos tú maestra, además que eres muy grosero –

Yo sé, pero… espera ¿acaso dijiste Grosero? –ahora lucía enojado

Yamato… por favor ahora no quiero pelear Esta bien –

Cierto no tiene caso…no vale la pena –esto lo dijo en un tono provocativo sabía que haciendo eso Mimi estallaría y así pasó.

¡YAMATO ISHIDA! ¿A qué rayos te refieres con que no vale la pena? –estaba rojita como un tomatito x3

TÚ a ¿QUÉ TE REFIERES CON QUE SOY GROSERO? –

¡DEJAN YA DE PELEAR! -se escuchó una tercera voz lo que ocasionó que ambos voltearan a ver quién era.

Tai… -dijo la chica -¿Qué haces aquí?

Nada sólo vengo a verte… te extrañaba –confesó el moreno

¿Ah? –dijo el rubio, realmente estaba confundido acaso… ¿Mimi saldría con Tai? No eso era prácticamente imposible –us...ustedes ¿están saliendo?

Así es –confesó orgulloso el castaño, Mimi se sorprendió puesto que nunca quedaron en nada pero al parecer ya le habían asignado novio.

Yamato al escuchar eso la sentía que le hervía la sangre no lo podía creer su amada con su "mejor amigo" ¿por qué? Es decir ambos nunca tuvieron contacto juntos siempre todo había sido normal, pero ahora estaba todo MAL y él no estaba dispuesto a dejar que sucediera algo entre ellos… El joven estaba enamorado y cuando uno se enamora se vale todo ¿o no?

¿Qué les pareció? Espero y les haya gustado…U.U realmente lamento actualizar taaan tarde pero esque ando en temporada de exámenes, más la falta de inspiración más (oh diablos se acabaron mis excusas xD) bueno igual espero su comprensión y que les haya gustado mucho.

Bueno ahora si se ve que Mimi y Matt si tuvieron algo años atrás y pues el sentimiento aún sigue vivo…Muaajajajajaj Matt hará todo por conseguir a Mimi xD & todo es TODO! Wuaaajajajajajaj Taichi esta perdidamente enamorado de la chica! & lo peor es que ella no de él, le tiene cariño pero pues no lo ama :/ Takeru siempre aguantándose las de sora en el próximo capitulo Tk & Sora se molestan al máximo literalmente! Buenobueno pobre Hikari se quedó toda confundida y ya no sabe ni que onda con todo. Espero Reviews & que inviten a lectores nuevos a leerme y a probar mis historias x) no solo esta tengo otra!(: x3 necesito publicidad ustedes saben jajajaja por cierto comenzaré un fic junto con marta XD! & es de pokemon&Digimon así que en cuanto este todito avisaré…Volviendo a las peticiones gorrosas que hago Poooorfaavooor! Inviten lectores manden reviews díganme que mejoro que dejo que cambio, algo que les guste que pase, algo que JAMAS quieren que pase & créanme que tomo muy en cuenta los cosejos asi que en un review todo será perfecto!(: bueno espero & hagan caso de mis gorrosas peticiones por mi parte es Todiito BAY! Espero que sigan la historia

Besos!

Att.- ale'


End file.
